User talk:Studentofelements
Welcome Hi, welcome to W.I.T.C.H. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Air (element) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HopeHime4 (Talk) 15:27, February 13, 2010 Re: a quick question Yes, please! Any WITCH related articles/edits are welcome here, so feel free to add whatever you want! You're definitely not limited to the articles on the wanted list either; the "Help" section is basically a list of suggestions for people who want to help out here but don't know where to begin. You seem to have an idea of what you want to work on, so go ahead and make any edits that you feel are relevant. --HopeHime4 08:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) (Oh, and thanks for creating the Quintessence page! It looks great, and it fits right in with the other element pages!) Re: A few questions To answer your first question, I have absolutely no problem with any of the edits you made. As far as I'm concerned, anything that is W.I.T.C.H. related is okay. So don't worry about not working on the major articles - it's fine. Anything you can contribute to the wiki is extremely helpful. Second question: Yes, the link to the template is here. Go ahead and edit it if you want to, since it definitely needs to be updated. And yeah, I was beginning to think that we were outgrowing the template anyway. I was thinking of maybe creating a series of templates for navigation, possibly divided by arc or something along those lines. What do you think? Any suggestions for how to deal with new templates? I probably won't have a chance to do anything about the templates until June anyway, so we'll keep working with the basic template for now. Anyway, thanks for keeping me updated! --HopeHime4 23:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Navigation First off, let me apologize for taking such a long time to get back to you! I've been really busy IRL and I haven't had a chance to do much wiki-related business. But anyway, you had a couple of questions for me, so I'll try to do my best to answer them. :) Concerning the show/hide tab: Yes, there is a way to make the navigation templates collapsible. You would need to change the templates class to "navbox collapsible" (I believe the current class is "toccolours"). However, it doesn't seem to work at the moment. I have actually tried to make the templates collapsible before, but I think must be something wrong with the MediaWiki that is preventing the templates from being collapsible. I'll probably have to contact a Wikia Staff member to find out what's going on, and hopefully we can get that fixed. So I wouldn't really worry about converting the templates until the MediaWiki issue is fixed. The templates: They look really good to me, and I don't see any obvious content-related issues with any of them. List of all pages: Yep, you can find a full list of all the pages on the "Special Pages" page. breaks up all the pages into two lists (found here and here). So anyway, thank you for keeping me informed and thank you for all of your contributions to the site! If you have any more questions feel free to ask! (And hopefully I'll get back to you in a more timely manner next time...) --HopeHime4 23:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I hate the new Wikia So I'm not sure if you pay attention the to Wikia Staff blogs or Wikia site notices or anything, but if you have been paying attention, then you probably know that Wikia has been planning to implement a new skin across all Wikia wikis. The beta-testing period for the new skin ended yesterday, so I finally got a chance to see this site with the new skin. And I hate it. The worst part about this new skin is that they're planning to get rid of Monaco once the new skin is up and running. I'm not really sure why they want to get rid of Monaco (I mean when they first made the change to Monaco, they at least left the option for Monobook (the skin before Monaco) to still be accessible) but the general consensus amongst almost all Wikia users is that the new skin sucks. A lot of people are upset that they plan to disable Monaco, but the staff is going through with the new skin anyway, despite all the negative comments. This has been the most heated topic across almost all wikis, and in fact, some of the larger wikis have been debating about whether to jump ship and move to a new hosting site (<--and that's not even the complete list of wikis considering leaving...). Since we're such a small wiki, changing host sites is probably not a very good idea, so unfortunately we're going to have to learn to deal with the new skin, and all the other annoying changes that it brings. If you haven't seen the site in the new look, then you should probably check it out now (click on the drop-down menu next to the Logout button that says MORE and click Preferences. Select Skin and then select New Wikia Look and save your preferences). Now, I suppose this is all up to your own personal preferences, and you might actually like the new skin, but whether you like it or not, we're all still going to have to learn to work with it. So this skin has a number of dramatic changes, the major one being the fixed width. All content pages are set to 660px width, which is tiny. All of the content has been pushed together and it's messing up all the infoboxes and the new templates that we just made. We're probably going to have to fix most or all of the pages so they look good in the new skin. Now the new skin will become the default skin on October 20, and Monaco will be removed on November 3, so we basically have until then to start fixing up a lot of the pages, or at least the templates. To be honest, this whole ordeal is such a mess that I don't know where to even begin dealing with it. The new skin seems to be designed for social networking and places a large emphasis on things like linking to other wikis, ad-space, and blogs and comments. This puts a lot of strain on wikis like ours that are mainly encyclopedic. Our focus is on building an informative site, not on chatting about the material (although we technically do have a forum, if people want to chat). It just feels like Wikia is focused on building a forum/community, but is sacrificing the content. Anyway I have so much more to say and so much more on my mind, but I've probably already given you a lot to think about. It seems like we're just going to have to "grin and bear it". So we'll have to work out a plan on how to edit the content to fit the new skin, and I'll probably be working on a skin and front page design that works with the new look. --HopeHime4 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Wiki Issues Unfortunately no, you won't be able to access Monaco anymore. :/ Monaco is available as an option for now, but they will be getting rid of it in early November (so in about a week...). And I understand how you feel, I can't stand the new skin. So what do you think we should do? Should we try to struggle through with it and try to get used to the new skin? Or do you think we should change hosts, like a lot of the other Wikia wikis are doing? The World of Warcraft wiki (which, with almost 90,000 articles, is Wikia's largest wiki) changed hosts some time last week, and found a program that imported all their articles, as well as imported users and their contributions/edit count. Maybe we could find out what host they're using and what programs they used to import everything and try to join them? The only issue I see with this is that since we're such a small wiki, splitting could really affect the small amount of traffic we actually get. Although I'm sure there would be a way to have a site message appear on all the pages announcing that we've changed hosts or something. What do you think? Any suggestions on what we should do to move forward? --HopeHime4 20:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, you're not the only one who has been gone for a while, lol. I've been really busy with school work and other related things, so I haven't done anything in a couple of months either (basically since the switch from Monaco, lol), so I can understand that you've been busy as well. We've had a lot of new contributions from a lot of different users, and I usually try to look over most of the edits in case there's spam, but I haven't done any of that for a while. And we definitely need to try to continue our overhaul of the templates and such. Basically there's just a lot of work to be done. In any case, it's good to hear from you! Thank you for your time! --HopeHime4 20:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Issues Hi! You can help me with the Issues? :)--Witchdisney86 (talk) 17:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC)